


The Night Before

by EddieFook



Series: Quickie!verse [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Comfort, Dean's getting married, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Pining, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sad Castiel, Top!Cas, Unrequited Love, bottom!Dean, destiel smut, fantasies, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieFook/pseuds/EddieFook
Summary: Cas has been in love with Dean since he first saw him so many years ago. And now Dean is going to get married to the wrong person, but because Cas loves him so much Cas will be there to help his friend walk down the aisle. But you can't fault him for wanting to get drunk the night before. And will his life change when someone joins him at the bar?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So because I cannot be happy with just one thing going and I have to have five, I have started a blog. Now I'm not saying I'm going to hold characters hostage if you don't go and visit my blog, but if you were interested in seeing the more non-fiction side of my life you can scoot on over there.
> 
> Here's the address and if I see you there, thanks for the support!  
> https://asixyearwait.wordpress.com/

Cas was going to get drunk. It was probably bad form for the best man to get drunk the night before the wedding but damn it Cas felt entitled. The alcohol wasn’t doing the trick, though. Instead of getting him to forget, allowing him to slip into numb nothingness, the _exact_ memories Cas wanted to forget played over and over in his mind. Sitting in Dean’s basement playing video games. Having socked foot fights while they sat thigh to thigh, shoulder to shoulder. He saw that last night, the night after graduation, kissing like the world was ending and grinding into completion, praying to God no one came down those steps. Cas’s breathy “I love you,” hung in the air like a heavy scent, it tanged the air and they could taste it every time they broke lips to breathe.

But then he remembered the next day.

The day Dean came to him with a black eye and manly swag saying he liked Cas as a friend but last night was an experiment only. Dean was just playing, he wanted to know what it was like to be with a dude, but he wasn’t a fag. He hoped they could still be friends…

They weren’t.

At least for a while. It was Sam who brought them back together. He knew Dean’s true feelings, the ones buried under John’s fists and Dean’s need for his father’s approval. And Dean continued to bury his feelings under alcohol and one night stands.

And Cas was still head over heels for him.

After a few years Dean finally found Lisa. She didn’t put up with his bullshit she was feisty and had a fiery temper. She had a young son named Ben so Dean got a woman of his dreams and a family. He was so happy and being a dad came so naturally it seemed like that’s what Dean was born to do.

And Cas was still head over heels for him.

Which was why he agreed to wear an uncomfortable suit and watch the love of his life go and marry a woman Cas couldn’t hold a candle to. Dean was just so damn happy that no matter how heart broken and completely stomped on Cas was, he couldn’t help but kind of want to be there. He wanted Dean to be happy even if that stole all the happiness out of his soul.

He was halfway through his fourth scotch when a body sat next to him.

“You look terrible,” Cas slurred and Dean gave a little laugh. It was more of a huff and full of sarcasm and depression.

“Well I guess I’ll look how I feel,” he snatched Cas’s glass and downed it in one swallow. “Wanna know what I learned?” he flagged the bartender and switched them to shots of whisky. “I learned,” Dean didn’t hesitate when the alcohol was in front of him and Cas mirrored. “That that whole bullshit about seein’ the bride before and it bein’ bad luck is totally true.”

They did more shots. Cas longed to know but refused to pry. After their third round Cas switched to water and his best friend nursed a glass of bourbon.

“She came to my hotel room,” Dean said softly. “Came in and thanked me for all I did for her. Gave her confidence and showed her love,” the shock must have shown on Cas’s face because Dean nodded. “Yeah her ex, Ben’s dad, was real bad. Really abusive and hateful, but she still thanked me for everything I did for Ben. Being a great dad and all. And then…” Dean gave a joyless smile, “She said _tell me honest, do you really want to marry me?_ And,” Dean looked earnestly at Cas’s face, “I couldn’t Cas. I couldn’t say yes.” Cas felt his stomach drop seven thousand feet in lean than half a second. Dean wasn’t getting married tomorrow..

“W-w,” he cleared his throat, “Why?” Dean jumped a bit, a lot, looking guilty.

 “Well, um, I…” for once in their entire friendship, even that night after graduation and the morning after, Dean didn’t look Cas in the eye. I seemed like he couldn’t, he physically couldn’t look at Cas at all. “Because I’minlovewithyou,” Dean said it in one breath that was incredibly small. Cas opened his mouth to ask Dean to repeat but the man barreled in. “Because I’m in love with you, and Lisa knew, she knew I loved you before I knew I loved you and tonight she gave me the out, the free pass. And when she asked if I really wanted to marry her and I just realized how much I love you and how I never really loved anyone but you and I’m going to end up alone because I fucked it up so long ago and I have no hope of fixing it and I don’t even deserve to tell you this but you’re my best friend and…” Cas wanted to silence Dean with a kiss to kiss and kiss until the world ended but he couldn’t.

“Dean,” he said as calmly as his drunken state would allow, “Tell me how you fucked up.”

“Dude that’s what you’re surprised about? Not, like, oh, that I said I loved you?”

“I said that years ago,” Cas waved his hand dismissively, “I want to know what you meant by fucking up.” Dean rolled his eyes and then ran a hand through his hair. He looked at his shoes and then inspected the wood of the bar. If Cas was going to be honest it looked like Dean was solidly uncomfortable. “Dean…”

“Because you said it years ago,” Dean murmured. The noise of the bar tried its best to drown them out, but it was unable to and Cas hung on every word. “You told me you loved me years ago and I spit on it and threw it in your face. I called you a fag and that this all was just an experiment. It was never an experiment, I loved you so deeply then and now… I fucked up Cas, I could have had your love and been happy but I threw it all away and now I’m never going to get it again.”

“What?” Cas tilted his head and squinted. “What do you mean you’ll never get it again?”

“Cas it’s obvious,” Dean glared at his best friend when Cas still looked clueless. “I know you aren’t still in love with me anymore because I fucked off the one chance at us, at me being happy!” His voice was a bit louder at the end and Cas’s eyes went wide.

“Oh is that all?” Dean huffed and got up and staggered away. Cas hurriedly settled the tab and ran, wobbled, after his best friend.

“Dean!” He caught Dean at the elevators. “I’m sorry, I love you too. I thought it was obvious when you came to me, that when you said you loved me that I loved you still. Which is true, or at least it’s always been true. I was confused when you said you fucked everything up because you haven’t fucked anything up.” Cas stood with his palms out, he didn’t want to grab Dean because the man looked like a skittish horse but there was a flicker of life behind his green eyes.

“I didn’t…” He stepped a bit closer and Cas grinned.

“You didn’t.”

It hardly mattered who surged forward first but in less than half a second they were in each other’s arms and their kiss held the answer to all joy. Dean whimpered into the kiss and nearly broke down when Cas’s hands came up and gently caressed his face.

And that was when the elevator dinged.

“Come with me,” Dean breathed. “Please, Cas, I need you.”

“You will never have to beg,” Cas kept his arms as close as they could around Dean’s torso and pulled him into the elevator. They didn’t kiss but Dean comforted himself in Cas’s neck the entire ride.

“Dean are you sure?” Cas paused for just a moment at the doors. “I will never ask again, and I will go to the moon with you, but…” Cas pointed to the doors and Dean just smiled and unlocked the door. They walked past the shiny, gold sign marked _Honeymoon Suite_ and as soon as the doors were closed they locked together again. Dean held as tight as he could around Cas’s lower waist and back and Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s head.

In the privacy of the room Dean let himself go more and was hardly surprised when he felt hot tears run down his face.

“Hey,” Cas kissed the streaks and eyelids and everywhere else, “Hey, you have me. See,” he wiggled a bit in Dean’s arms and looked his best friend in the eye, “I am right here, I’m never going to go anywhere.” Dean still looked uncertain so Cas grabbed his chin and forced him to look up. “Fine, tomorrow there will be a wedding. Marry me.”

“Cas…”

“Dean, we have the suits. We have the church and food and if Lisa gave you this opportunity I’m sure she would be happy for us to use it.” Cas swayed them a bit. “Come on, my love, marry me.”

“I…yes…” Dean breathed and Cas beamed, Dean was enraptured how happy and blissful Cas looked and how it created the perfect bubble of warmth in his chest. He pressed forward and kissed much harder and needier than before. Cas didn’t even have time to moan before they were tugging and pulling at one another in hunger. Their tongues wrestled and Dean felt zings race up and down his spine at the thrill of Cas’s mouth and tongue on him.

“Wait,” Dean rasped out when they were catching their breaths, “I don’t want this to be like high school,” he walked back, still holding firm on Cas’s body, “I want this done proper.” They moved toward the bed and the kiss this time was so powerful they nearly fell over just from that alone. Cas dropped his arms from Dean’s head and started to play with the hem of his tee-shirt, just teasing the skin underneath with the backs of his fingers.

“Fucking take it off,” Dean grunted and Cas grinned on his lips.

“Sorry, I was wrong,” Cas slipped out of his suit jacket. Dean cocked his head and glared when Cas just played with his tee-shirt hem again, “There will be a _little_ begging,” Cas grinned like a Cheshire cat and licked and nipped all over inside Dean’s mouth. He brought his hands down and made it just about there and Dean’s breath hitched but then Cas backed off and went to Dean’s belt.

“You’re an asshole,” Dean mumbled on Cas’s lips and his fucker, best friend, boyfriend, fiancé, whatever chuckled against his lips.

“Come on, honey, everyone loves foreplay.”

“Fuck foreplay, we’ve been having foreplay for the last fifteen years, I need you naked right now.” Cas grinned again and took pity on his best friend, boyfriend, fiancé, whatever and undid Dean’s belt. His grin turned downright possessive when he opened Dean’s pants and looked down. Slowly the long fingers rolled Dean’s pants and boxers down until they were pooled at Dean’s feet. They returned to kissing as Dean kicked out of his boots and socks and all the fabric at his feet.

“Now that is a sight I very much like.”

Dean was far less graceful getting Cas out of his suit pants and shirt and tie but Cas hardly cared because his clothes didn’t need to break the kiss that was currently breaking all records in his mind. It was the best for lip on lip, the best for heat, the best for tongue, the best for passion, the best for getting him riled, the best for, well, everything. And Cas really didn’t notice that he was fully naked while Dean was still stuck in that damn tee-shirt.

It hardly mattered because they were falling on the bed whether Dean was half clothed or not. And a fucking construction crew with all the heavy machinery would be the only thing to pry Cas’s lips off Dean’s.

Well that was until Dean started slowly grinding their cock’s together.

“Oh fuck,” Cas moaned, “Shit, fuck, yes,” he was about to open his mouth to swallow Dean down again when the man stopped him.

“I don’t want a repeat of high school,” he kissed Cas’s nose, rolled off the bed (grinning like a fucker at Cas’s whine), and grabbed lube and a box of condoms from his bag, as he walked back he lost his shirt and threw it behind him. He flopped back down on Cas and kissed the skin in front of him while he handed the supplies over to Cas.

“You want to bottom?” Cas’s eyes went wide, “I always thought I would…”

“Is that your fantasy?” Dean rolled and looked deliciously rumpled, “If you’ve fantasized about me fucking you I’ll do it, I just wanted...” Cas laid a hand on Dean’s thigh.

“I’ve fantasized about so many different things with you,” he rolled Dean on his stomach. “More than you could ever count.”

“Bet not,” Dean turned his neck and looked back, “I have some pretty racy ones too…” he wiggled his eyebrows. “Me riding you,” Cas scoffed as he warmed lube on his finger, “In the backseat of the Impala,” Cas smirked.

“Shower sex,” Cas rubbed Dean’s hole and the man opened his legs wide.

“Blowing you under your desk in your office,” Dean groaned loud and long when Cas’s finger entered him.

“Forcing you to go shopping and stopping for a quickie in one of the dressing rooms.”

“Grinding in the back of a movie theater.”

“Fucking you on your family’s boat.”

“Bending you over the hood of the Impala and fucking you so hard you can’t sit for days.”

And that was how Cas opened Dean, they swapped dirty fantasies the entire time and were so hard that Cas was curving completely away from his stomach and a line of precum was hanging from his tip.

“Now I know you’re going to make fun of me after all that,” Cas pulled his four fingers out and rolled Dean onto his back. “But I really need a good, ol’ fashioned missionary.” He rolled the condom on and slid in. Both of them groaned and Dean gripped hard on Cas’s hips while Cas braced himself on his forearms. He watched Dean’s face go through lightning changes, all of them streaked with pleasure, and when he couldn’t stand it anymore he sank in for a deep kiss. Cas bottomed out while they ate each other down and Dean curled his legs around the backs of Cas’s thighs.

Dean slapped Cas’s ass when he’d finished adjusting and in seconds Cas was setting a brutal pace that knocked their lips out of synch with every thrust.

“Oh fuck,” Dean groaned and Cas leaned down to mark up his lover’s, fiancé’s, boyfriend’s, best friend’s, whatever’s neck. “Yes, baby, yes,” Dean left marks of his own, finger bruises blossomed up and down Cas’s sides, and when Cas found Dean’s prostate and started to pound against it Dean left long, red scratches down Cas’s back.

“Are you?” Cas panted, they had been going for about twenty minutes and both were pouring with sweat. And it wasn’t that the sex wasn’t good enough for orgasm, the exact opposite, but it was more the two men were stubborn enough not to come too soon and end this exquisite perfection.

“Yeah,” Dean moaned and they rolled so Cas was on his back and Dean speared himself with the rock hard cock inside him. Cas furiously fisted Dean’s shaft and hissed when Dean clenched around him and splattered his chest with cum. Cas held Dean’s hips still, making the man whimper, but then thrust up so hard and fast and animalistic need in Cas breaking and telling him to get his cum in as deep as he could. He roared when he came and all kinds of bruises were left all over Dean’s backside as his hips slammed forward.

“Fucking shit,” Dean was blissful as he rode the waves of euphoria, his hand still stroking himself. Cas was thrusting easily too the orgasm just too good to let go yet.

As it was they were men and they got too sensitive and the orgasm had to stop. Cas got up and tied the condom off and wetted a washcloth and cleaned them up. He flopped back down on the bed and they snuggled together, and it might not have been the height of sex orgasm but the feeling was just as good.

They were asleep instantly.

***

Dean woke when someone was kissing him. The night before was a bit hazy but it wasn’t a total black out. He remembered meeting Cas at the bar and then Cas was kissing him, and Cas was peeling his clothes off, and then Cas was spooning in behind him.

“Morning,” he cracked open his sleep crusted eyes and Cas grinned.

“Morning,” he kissed all over Dean’s face and was practically wiggling in happiness. “We should shower.”

“Shower sex?”

“No, shower, shower,” Cas laughed.

“Oh right,” Dean frowned. He remembered more of the bar conversation, he had fucked up so bad all those years ago. He’d flung Cas’s love back in his face and now they’d had a one night stand and he’d never see Cas again. So in fucking with Cas now it was like he’d fucked it all up again. “Well do you want to go first and then you can leave while I’m in there, or do you just want to leave now?”

“Well my suit is in my hotel room so I don’t know, you want to separate now and just meet at the church?”

What? Now Dean was really confused, he didn’t remember them agreeing this was going to be a night of passion and then he was going to go back to Lisa. That he would have this one night for the spank bank to get off with his wife and that was it.

“I, um,” Dean looked down where his hand was casually on Cas’s hip. “I don’t want to get married.” He looked up and saw Cas’s face fall into an emotion lower than despair.

“Oh, well, yeah. I mean it was a stupid suggestion. I just thought since we were best friends and we loved each other, but if you don’t want to be married then I guess…”

“Wait, what?” Cas looked into Dean’s confused face.

“How much do you remember last night?”

“Um…I met you at the bar, and then we came here, and there was a lot of kissing,” Dean blushed, “And I’m guessing sex?” he felt really sore so that wasn’t really a question. “And then waking up here.”

“Oh thank God,” Cas blew out a sigh. “I proposed last night, or at least I said since we have everything for a wedding today we might as well use it and you agreed.”

“Oh,” Dean looked at their bed. Their bodies were impossibly twined together under the sheets and he thought about this the rest of his life, waking up with Cas as his husband, maybe hearing kids down the hall, smelling morning coffee, and it all felt more right than when he pictured it with Lisa.

“Ok,” he kissed the corner of Cas’s mouth, “Let’s get married.”

“Yes,” Cas beamed into Dean’s lips, “And after I’m not letting you drink a drop because you are going to remember sex this time.”

“Can they just marry us in the bed?” Cas laughed.

“No, but play your cards right you might get one or all the fantasies we talked about.”

“What fantasies?” Dean perked up and Cas laughed.

“Oh I’ll make it so you’ll never forget.”


End file.
